Total Drama: The Movie
Welcome to the exiting first season of Total Drama: The Movie! Here, you will do movie themed challenges based on popular films in particular film genres, all set in Hollywood, California. You can have up to three characters, no more. SIGN UPS ARE CLOSED. When this season is over and you want to be in season two, search for Total Drama: The Sequel (Not made yet, since the season isn't over). If you want to know the episode list for TDTS, go to my blog. Total Drama: The Movie Challenges Characters Hosts Hschweinlin as Chris McClean Contestants:TDI Izzy-Sorrie Bridgette-Usitgz (What the heck?) Courtney -NIzzy Heather-D-scope(I don't know why) Lindsay -JasonAlexande08 Gwen -NIzzy Owen-TDACodyfan(not logged in now) Duncan-chimchar2356025(BOO-YAH!!!) DJ-GreenMagic01(YO!!!!!!!!) Trent- Tdafan123 Geoff- Tyedye0126 Cody-TDACodyfan(not logged in now) Tyler - COKEMAN11 Contestants: Custom (No More Room) Chimmy, a friendly pyro-chimchar2356025 Joe, the antagonist-KoopaKidJr. Dimitri, the other antagonist-KoopaKidJr. Harley, the drunk guy-KoopaKidJr. Amy Smith, the sweetie-pie-chimchar2356025 James the jock-Tdafan123 Tye-The hippi, and evil strategist-Tyedye0126 Sorrel-the random girl-sorrie Violet-D-scope's older,gothic sister-D-scope Matt-Girl Crazy dude-Ezekielguy Talon- The Klutz- Usitgz Coco - The team player -Chimchar2356025 Teams THE KILLER CAMERAS: *Izzy *Sorrel: OUT *Bridgette *Talon *Courtney *Chimmy *James *Matt *Trent *Cody *Geoff *Tye THE SCREAMING EDITORS: *Lindsay *Joe *Owen: OUT *Dimitri: OUT *Duncan *Harley *DJ *Tyler *Gwen *Amy *Heather *Violet Elimination Table : OUT This character was voted off regularly : QUIT This character quit TDTM : HIGH This character/team won the challenge : IN This characterteam did not win, but wasn't in the bottom two : LOW This character was the last to receive a Gilded Marshmallow. : This character is on the Killer Cameras : This character is on the Screaming Editors Week One: Yo Ho! Chris: Welcome new and old campers to Total Drama: The Movie! Since 12 people were custom, Beth and LeShawna will not be playing. Oh well, who cares? Now, since everyone has signed up, I will assign you your very first movie challenge: pirate movies! Arrg! You guys will have to dress up in a pirate suit (draw a picture of your character in a pirate costume) and destroy the other team's boat (roleplay). Chris: Look above Day One to see what team you're on. Chris: As a bonus, the person with the most points gets to have Coco on their team (you can play Coco as well as your other characters). Chris: Post your challenges here, at Total Drama: The Movie Challenges. Chris: The pictures are due by next Saturday morning (9/26), and the pirate war will begin later that day. The elimination round is Sunday night (9/27). Courtney: Ungh I look so... Gwen: You think you got it bad? Courtney: Hmph Amy:I'm actually dreading the boat part of the challenge. I wouldn't wanna harm a fly! Litteraly! I;ve never harmed a fly in my life! *headdesks* I'm doomed. (Tye: dont grade the pic of me yet, I just looked at it, and realized how fail it was, I'm gonna fix it now)(its fixed now, thanks for the good score anyways =D) Chris: Okay everyone, I'm ending the first challenge a little early... ALL PICTURES ARE DUE TOMORROW BY 6PM! Muhahaha! After 6PM tomorrow, the second challenge will begin on my whistle, so stay tuned. The second challenge will end Saturday night, and the Gilded Marshmallow ceremony will begin Sunday morning from 9AM to 1PM. (Chimmy:Wow...Amy's still ranked as the top score...this surprises me so much since I didn't think I did it to well.) Chris: Oh, and just an FYI campers... if the Screaming Editors don't get more than 35.5, they will loose the first challenge! That means you guys need to start working or else! Chris: Hey campers! The picture challenge is officially over now, and the Killer Cameras win! Now, on my whistle, you guys will fight to destroy the other team's boat! Chris: If you are hit by a 'cannonball', you are out. Chimmy;ARR, LADS AND LASSIES! FEAR MY PIRATE SWORD OF DOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!! *pulls out rubber sword out of back pocket* Ok, who took the real sword? (XD) Tye: umm... wasnt me *pulls hands from behind his back, sword clangs to ground* hehe... MEH CANNON! *lights cannon, points to other ship* Tye: hey wait a minute, the wistle hasn't blown yet, is it ok to launch this? Chris: Oh yeah... *TWEEEEEET*! Chimmy:*uses pyroness to light cannons* BOO-YAH!!! Amy:I can't do this! *switches cannons around, realizes that they were facing towards her teams origanlally* Oopies. Trent:*steps back* James:Guys! Stay calm just cause...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH WERE SINKING!!!!!!!! Duncan:Dude, that's just a puddle around your feet. (XD EPIC FAIL!) James:Puddle!!!*jumps in it and laughs weirdly* XD Trent:Ok then Duncan:Ah, forget it. * points cannon at other ship, realizes he doesn't have cannonball * Uh...hey James, there's a donut in the cannon! Come and get it! (XD) James:Ok!*gets in*Donut? Trent:Duncan No! Duncan:*in slow motion while Trent dives at him screaming Nooooooooo!!!, fires, slow motion stops and Trent falls flat on face* Loser. Trent:Uh oh James:WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*lands on a rock*Ow! Tye: *Launches cannon* Ok now... *realizes theres no more ammo* uhh... Chris, where's the rest of the ammo? Chris: I'll give you the ammo, but only if you answer this trivia right! First one to guess it gets the ammo for their team, the others have to use anything they find. Chris: Here is the trivia: In Total Drama Action, what is the title of the 16th episode? Tyler: Dial M for Merger. Tye: WRONG SIR! No, wait, thats right. Nevermind. Chimmy:Uh...I've got an idea! *pulls Mario out of nowhere, gets stares* What? He's fat, round, and has a weird mustache! Pretty much the same qualities as a cannonball! (XD) *fires, Mario hits side of ship, pumps fist* YES!!! BULLSEYE! Tye: Oooh! I'll launch Luigi! *attaches spike to Luigi's head to make sure there's a puncture in the ship* BOOM! hehe, I'm evil. Now let's see... let's launch... Leshawna! That's ok with you, right Harold? (i just realized there's no Harold XD) Chimmy:UH...let's launch...um, George Jetson! He's just like a missile! *launches, hits ship* OH YA! *fist-bumps with tye* Tye: Hmm... who else could we launch... Harold! He might snap when he hits the boat (XD) instead of breaking it, but its worth a try! Chimmy:OK, you launch Harold, I'll launch...uh...hold on a sec. *brings out cell phone* Uh huh. OK. See ya there! Bye. *hangs up* Shadow:*arrives* OK, the only reason I'm doing this is because I have nothing else to do. *climbs into cannon* Chimmy:FIYA!! *fires cannon, Shadow Chaos Spears the ship as he hits it, breaks large hole in it, he teleports back* YES! Shadow:*teleports back, where he is chased by Sunshine* Tye: Ooh! Could we launch sunshine? all we gotta do is say there's Shadow's hair somewhere on it and she'll tear the whole ship apart! Geoff: Hey Izz, you got your... friend... alterego...whatever... Explosivo here? Because we could use his help! Chimmy:But Shadow has quills, not hair...anyways, I don't think that she'd do it. Oooh, let's fire me! *jumps in cannon, fires self* WEEEEEEEEE!! *blasts ship with flames as she hits it, swims back to her ship* That was TIGHT! (XD, random Sonic refrence) Tye: (XD) ok, well now their ship's on fire, and I bet Sunshine would do it, or maybe Han 'cuz Duncan's there. Or maybe Sunshine would do it 'cuz of Duncan? Either way, I want to launch someone (XD) Chimmy:*stuffs tye in cannon, fires him at ship, he bounces off each of the ships, knocking him out* (XD) Oh, CRAP!! *swims back, gets tye, swims back to ship, gives tye CPR* Tye: *Coughs up fish* huh... that's new *Shrugs, stuffs fish in cannon, fires* muahaha. I'm evil, even after regaining conciousness Chimmy:So...bored...I KNOW!!!! *stuffs TNT in cannon, fires* Me and Explosvio are BOOM BUDDIES!! EEEEEEEEEEE!!! Tye: You'd think their ship would be sunk by now... especially after lighting it on fire AND launching TNT at it... (XD) Chimmy:Uh, maybe beuatiful singing will cause it to sink! *sings beautifly* And who knows what of the future...we can all try to change the past...(XD Silver's theme song) Talon: *pulls out real sword* Cool, eh, lets board that ship! *Grabs rope, slips on puddle of water, sword flies up, and lands right next to Talon* Bridgette: *Jumps off ship with surf board and surfs around, leaving the challenge field* Chimmy:I feel bored...I wanna be fired again! *fires self, blasts ships again, swims back* YES! Chris: Everyone! The challenge ends tonight at 6PM. The ceremony lasts from 6PM to noon tomorrow. Chimmy:*is bored, decides to "borrow" Sonic's shoes, runs on water* YYEEEEEEEEEE-HHAAHHH! *crashes hole in other team's ship, comes out other side, runs back to own ship, mails shoes back to Sonic* (XD) Tyler: *grabs Duncan, puts in cannon, Duncan hits side of ship* Wait...we have our own ammo... *finds Mario in water, tracks down Bowser, fires Bob-Ombs at the other ship, followed with Bowser himself, they all hit* Wait...where'd the cannonballs go? Chimmy: OH...IT IS ON NOW!!! *fires Big the Cat, Big practically destroys one side of the ship, fires Cheese, hits Tyler, he faints* TAKE THAT, YOU *****!!!! (XD) Tye:Umm... *launches Bowser Jr.* Ok, now where's Yoshi? James:*sees cannonball coming toward their ship*Oh no!*throws Tye in front of cannonball and he faints*Were ok! (CONF) Tye: *With bag of ice on head* Ok, that was not cool, but at least he knows that when you're under attack, you use someone else as a shield... so I'm not too mad at him (XD) Chimmy:*giant boulder from nowhere is heading staraight for her, runs in random circles* CRAP SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!! (XD) Tye: I've seen no attempts from the other team to launch these, is Chris doing this?...Fine. *Throws James in front of boulder* (XD) (CONF) Tye: What? Now we're even. Chimmy:Phew! *realizes she is still running in random circles*...I guess a little of Sonic rubbed off on me...*uses chaos blast on other ship*...And apparently Shadow as well...(XD) Tye: well, you're dating Shadow. Also, does me and James being hit by cannon balls mean we're (unfortunatley) out? If so, shouldn't that mean Tyler's out, too? Chimmy:Good point...I hope it doesn't mean you're out, though. *has fun teleporting directly in front of people and scaring the living daylights out of them* (XD) Tye: Chris? any "official" ruling on this? James:*is sitting in wheelchair*That hurt!!!........Im impressed(XD) Chris: *TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET*! The challenge is over! The Killer Cameras win by just a little bit! Without the picture challenge, they would of lost. Now, the Screaming Directors are to go vote someone off. Chris: By the way, Amy wins Coco! James:Yes!!!*kisses Izzy* Trent:We won!!!*walks over to Gwen*I hope you`ll be safe*kisses her cheek* Tye: Yes! We won the first challenge! (CONF) Geoff: I hope DJ stays in, we had some good times back in TDI. *Flashbacks to pranking Harold* Man, I wish that was a montage, those are awesome. James:*sits down and waits to make fun of the loser* XD Trent*plays guitar* Tye: *Stuffs cannon with fireworks, lights* Geoff: uh, dude, do you think that's safe? Tye: Not really. Geoff: Ok, just checking. (XD) Trent:Gwen`s gonna be safe...right? James:*torments Trent* Tye: Don't worry, I'm firing it up, not at anyone James(CONF):Whatever Tye is doing...its gonna end in a bang...a big,firey one Chimmy:*calls Shadow* Shadow:*comes* All right, it's been forever since we've done this! *charges Chaos Blast, Chimmy breathes flames from mouth, releases Chaos Blast, Chaos blast transforms into firework of Chimmy's head* Any requests? Trent:James,should i remind you of that room you go in with the lamp and police? James:*Schrunches into a ball*NOT THE ROOM!!! Tye: O_O well then... (CONF) Tye: Ok, well I now know that James has been arrested. Probably more than once. And he hates the interrogation room. James:*yells*OK IT WAS ME!!! I KILLED DR. JENKINS!!!*realizes hes on TV*Time to go into hiding...for the 7th time...XD Chimmy:*runs by screaming* THE LLAMAS MURDERED MR.FLOPPYTON! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! James:*holds head down and removes hat* XD Tye: I'm surrounded by loons! (yay Izzy quote! XD) Trent:Where?? James:I love birds! Tye: Ya, that's great (btw Chimmy, shouldn't Amy and Duncan be voting someone off now?) James:*slips on ice and lands on a plank*YEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Goeff: Ouch, that's gotta hurt. James(CONF):Why do us guys always get hit...down there Points (Out of 10) KILLER CAMERAS: *'Chimmy: 8' (Great job designing Lindsay as a pirate! My only problem was that you had colored outside the lines slightly, but it's okay. I wouldn't be surprised if the Killer Cameras win the challenge!) *'Courtney: 8' (This Courtney picture really surprised me. It looks like you did it from scratch, which I always enjoy.) *'Gwen: 7.5' (I like this picture the same I like Courtney, but it is hard to tell that it's Gwen. If you added her highlights, it would make her more recognizable, but other than that it is a nice picture. Good job! *'Amy: 9' (Nice job! I like this picture a lot, mostly because you can barely tell which TDI character you edited. It took me about 5 minutes before I realized it was Bridgette. I think. That is good, by the way.) *'Geoff: 8' (Good job Geoff! A fantastic picture, no doubt. He seriously looks like an actual pirate. Nice!) *'Tye: 8' (This picture is a very nice drawing of Geoff. When I saw the cannon, I have the distinct feeling that you're aiming at me...) *'Bridgette: 8' (This picture is good. I like how it makes Bridgette seem different, but you didn't do a lot to change it. Still, you got an 8, so don't cry about it.) *'TOTAL: 56.5' SCREAMING EDITORS: *'Duncan: 7' (I like this picture of Duncan, but there are two things that threw me off. This doesn't mean its a bad picture, by the way, its really good. One, it's very similar to Chimmy's picture and I'm suspicious... and Two, it looks like Duncan has breasts. Hehehe, thats kind of funny. Either way, you have high points, and if the others do just as good your team may just win.) *'Tyler: 6' (Wow. This is really odd. If you don't look at the eye-patch, it's hard to tell he's a pirate. Why does he have a green pepper pinned to his shirt? I'm afraid that the screaming editors may loose the first half of the challenge. But don't worry, because you might just come one day and post a marvelous picture, so don't get your hopes down for Total Drama: The Movie.) *'TOTAL: 13' Elimination - Screaming Editors Chris: Okay guys, who do you want to go home? Amy:Duncan. He's just so mean! Duncan:Heather. No reason, but... Tyler: *votes Owen* We should have fired HIM, but he was a no-show. Chris: Welcome to the first ever Gilded Marshmallow Ceremony! Here are your awards. *Lindsay *Joe *Dimitri *Harley *DJ *Tyler *Gwen *Amy *Violet Chris: There are only two marshmallows left. The first goes to... ...Heather. Chris: And the last marshmallow of the day goes to... ...Duncan. Chris: Sorry, Owen. You're going home. Week Two: The Wild Wild Western America Chris: Welcome survivors to the second week of Total Drama: The Movie! This week is a western themed challenge. Your first challenge is to draw yourself as a cowboy/cowgirl (next week is not a drawing challenge, so make it good!). You have until Thursday at 4PM (10/1/09). Then, a plane will drop you off in southern British Colombia and you must ride your horse all the way back to here in California. If you don't make it by Sunday (10/4) a plane will pick you up. Now, get moving! Tye: Wait a second... we're supposed to ride a horse from Canada back to Hollywood? Ok. (XD) Chris: Okay guys, I gave you a few more days for the drawing challenge (which you didn't use), so now you guys go get on this plane, which will take you to British Colombia. To pass the border between BC and Washington, Washington and Oregon, and Oregon and California, you'll need to answer some trivia right. Tomorrow, if you made it to the border by noon, I will give you the first question. Post your answer on my talk page so no one can cheat. Okay? Now... go! Geoff: Woohoo! Lets do this! Tye: I'm with Geoff, we need to maintain our winning streak! Chimmy:OK! Let's do this! *runs, trips on bug, falls flat on face* Did I mention I'm not very coordinated? (XD, EPIC FAIL!) Tye: You better be more coordinated on a horse, 'cuz we're gonna be riding them for a while. James:*is already 1/2 of the way to Washington* Chimmy:OOH!!! HORSIES!!! *gets on white horse, bursts out in song* CAUSE IT'S TOO LATE FOR YOU AND YOUR WHITE HORSE...to come around! I'll call you MagicWhistle! *rides* (XD) James:*trips on rock and comes flying off horse*OW! Hey,Im at the border Tye: James is already at Washington! oh, wait, he's on our team. GO JAMES! *Jumps on horse, horse starts running in the wrong direction* no! go the other way! please? *horse turns around, starts running again* Thank you. (XD) Geoff: *Rides off into the sunset (XD)* Trent:*is being dragged by horse*AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! HELP!!! *gets hit by a rock*OW! Chimmy: *rides horse, horse trips on bug, goes flying* WEEEE!!!!!!!!!! *horse transforms in pegasus* OK, this is TOO COOL!!! James:*waits for question*Sooooo...*gets attacked by a racoon that steals his pants*AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!*runs away to find pants* Geoff: aww, lucky. (XD) Tye: *Is halfway to Washington, sees the rock that tripped James* You will not trip me, rock! *Stopps horse, gets off, walks to rock to pick it up and throw it somewhere else, trips over it (XD)* F***. I guess you will trip me. *Gets back on horse, continues riding* James:*calls Tye*Do you have an extra pair of pants? Chimmy:WEEEEEEE!!!!! Trent:*passses up tye all bruised*Hey Tye can you help me...PLEASE Tye: (To James)Not with me, but hold on a sec. *calls 1-800-NOP-ANTS (XD)* Hello? I need a delivery at at the border of BC and Washington. Ok, thanks. *Calls James* Pants are on the way! (To Trent) Ok, hold on. *unhooks Trent from wherever he was caught on horse* There you go. *Pants fall from helicopter and land next to James* James:Im ok! Trent:Now to get moving!*horse goes wrong way*No! wait! Stop! Chimmy:*more pants fall in front of pegasas, causing it to fall* Thank you for flying Air Pegasas! *crashes, making large crater directly next to border* (XD) James:Chimmy,tye,Trent,Geoff,we should form an alliance,not like Heathers alliance,more like a nice friendly alliance Chimmy:*climbs out of crater completley unscathed* (XD) Hey, I'm OK! *trips on bug* (XD) An alliance, you say? Why not! Trent:Well sure James:Any elimination thoughts? Chris: *talks over walky talky* Oh yeah, I forgot... all of your questions will be told to you by my good friend Mr. Mackey, who I met in South Park, Colorado the other day. Mr. Mackey: It's good to see you guys mmkay. Chris: Okay, since a bunch of people are already at the border ANYWAY... Mr. Mackey tell them your question. Mr Mackey: Which TDI episode does Izzy and Eva return mmkay? Tye: *is about 10 feet from border, horse abruptly stops, and Tye goes sliding on his feet until he reaches the border* An alliance, I like that idea. But what happened to Geoff? Geoff: *is at a random party hosted by someone he doesn't know, further away from the border than when he started* Wooohoo! Oh shoot! the challenge! *Jumps on horse, rides towards the border this time* Tye: *Sees Mr. Mackey* OH MY GOD ITS YOU! Mr. Mackey: Bum bum buuuuuuuum! (mmkay) James:Again,elimination thoughts? Trent:Talon,hes never on *an explosion is heard* James:This just isn`t my day XD Chris: Who wants to know the correct answer to move on? James:*Is already 1/4 of the way there* Trent:Ok,I know we had a bad start...*horse drags him along...again XD* Tye: I say Talon, too (lol, I had a minor setback in a camp involving Talon... lets just say it didn't end too well, XD) Oh, and I suggest we try to keep Harley in until the merge, because he's probably going to be so drunk he'll destroy the other team. Geoff: *gets halfway to border* I'm coming, guys! James:Like your strategy Trent:*is severly injured* Geoff: *arrives at the border* I'm here! What'd I miss? Tye: An alliance meeting. we're voting out Talon, ok? (CONF) Geoff: Since when was I in an alliance? (XD) Trent:I think I need a medic Medic:You are out of the challenge James:Yay! Next border! Tye: TO OREGON! Geoff: *still slightly confused* uhh... ok? James;Next Question Please Tye: *Is halfway there* WHOA-OH, WE'RE HALFWAY THERE Geoff: WHOA-OH! LIVIN ON A PRAYER! Chimmy:I wonder...*uses pyro powers to blast new horse 3/4 of the way there* Woah, that worked better than I expected! James:*sings along*(Edit conflicts suck) Chris: I think I've tortured you enough. The correct answer is... No Pain, No Game! Tdafan, Chimmy, and Tyedye may move along with a free coffee, the rest of you can move along WITHOUT a free coffee. Mr. Mackey: Tell me when you're ready mmkay James:Ready! Tye: *is about 4/5 of the way there* WOO HOO! Geoff: *Horse trips over a rock, skids to about the border* James:*hears sirens*THE POLICE!!!THEYVE FOUND ME!!!!! Tye: *arrives at the border, holding an ipod playing a siren noise* What are you talking about? (XD) James:Oh Im ok! So,I guess you know a little bit about me Tye: Well I gained a bit of a hint when you were talking about "the room" James:*covers ears*LA LA LA LA LA IM NOT LISTENING! Tye: yah... that's great... what's the question? Geoff: ya, seriously James:I can answer a lot of questions!!!*suddenky pukes*Yuck!*flashback of Chefs "food" crawling*Oh that B-*gets hit by a horse* Tye: uhh... whose horse was that? James*is in the conf. covered in bandages and dirt*(CONF):This isnt my day XD Mr. Mackey: Here's the second question mmkay. Which character in TDI resembles Lindsay Lohan mmkay? James:Now,for the last one*shoves coffee down horses throat*NOW RUN!!!!!!!!!!!! Chimmy:*arrives, immediatly uses pyro powers to blast horse half of way there* James:*gets caught by tree and loses pants*Crap! Not again! Tye: *Rides by James* Just call the number I did earlier! (Because I have skype, that actually showed up as a number that you can click on and call, and I don't know whether to call it or not XD) James:*gets pants*Man,thats convienient! Tye: I know! and its free! or at least, for us *points at Chris and snickers, whispers* He's paying for the whole thing James;Now lets win this challenge*gets 3/4 of the way there* Tye: *Rides, gets about 4/5, horse stops* uhh... I think my horse is broken! (XD) Mr. Mackey: Here comes the answer mmkay? It's Gwen, because she has the same voice tone, additude, and body, mmkay? No one gets any coffee mmkay. James*his horse slips and James flies across the border* Trent:*comes out in stretcher*YES!!! James:*hits a pole*OW! Chris: Okay guys, last border. After this it's home free! YEEHA! Whoever answers it right first wins the challenge! Mr. Mackey: Here's the last question, mmkay? Mmkay. Which episode poked fun at a Michael Jackson song, and what song was it, mmkay? Chris: And the winner of this challenge is... ... Trent! The Killer Cameras win this weeks challenge! Now, for elimination! Trent:I thought James won,cause ive been on a stretcher since after border 1 James:*kisses Izzy* Points It's too hard to do descriptions, so I'll just give you a letter grade. Killer Cameras *Geoff: A *Chimmy: A- *Total Grade: A Screaming Editors *You didn't turn anything in, so your grade is F. Elimination - Screaming Editors Okay people, vote! Who should go home this week? Lindsay Joe Dimitri Duncan Harley DJ Tyler Gwen Amy Heather Violet (Tye: I don't think you should have a poll, because then people who aren't in the camp can vote) Good point. I'll keep the polls until we have a better plan. Just let the contestants vote off somebody (Tye: ok) Chris: Okay everyone, here come the gilded marshmallows! *Lindsay *Joe *Harley *DJ *Tyler *Amy *Heather *Violet The next marshmallow goes to... ... Gwen. The final marshmallow goes to... ... Duncan. Sorry Dimitri, your going home. Week 3: The Day After Yesterday Chris: Welcome to another exiting week of Total Drama: The Movie! This week is the last drawing challenge for a while: you must draw Lady Liberty's head lying in the street. You have until next Saturday at noon (10/10). Then, you guys need to dodge a tornado (Twister), a hyper-freeze (The Day After Tomorrow), and a flood (Flood). Now. go draw some pictures! Chris: Since it looks like no one else is going to enter their picture, the next challenge is up. Chris: For winning, the Screaming Editors get an umbrella. Chris: Now, lets go! A tornado is coming, and you guys need to survive! GO! Amy:*is sucked up by tornado* Duncan, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore! Oh yeah, we never were in Kansas...(XD) Trent:Theres no place like home theres-*is taken by tornado and lands in ocean* James:Well atleast we know something,we have won both times before and we can do it again Chimmy:*tornado approaches her, blasts tornado with flames* MUAHAHAHAH!!!! Random Intern: MY BISCUITS ARE BURNING! (XD) James:Harold?(XD) Chimmy:Um...wasn't me! *runs away* (XD) Trent:Help!I`m stranded in the ocean!!! Chimmy:OMGZ THERE'S AN ANIMAL IN TROUBLE! (XD) James:I think thats Trent...no wait thats...nah its Trent Chimmy:I've got this! *jumps in ocean* Um...what do I do now? (XD) Joe: (laughs) I'm back baby!!! Tye: Since when were you gone? Oh, wait, you're on the other team, I don't care. And about the challenge guys, has anyone actually seen Twister? (I fell asleep during it XD) You just gotta tie yourself to something that's firmly planted in the ground, like the pole James chrashed into in the last challenge. *pole gets sucked up by twister* or not... (XD) Chimmy:I GOT A IDEA! *swims, gets Trent, swims back to land* So...if we somehow get the tornado to move over water, it should become a cyclone, therefore we survive the tornado! It's foolproof! Tye: yes, that would take care of our tornado problem, but then we'd have a cyclone problem! and isn't the tornado fake? I mean, we are in Hollywood, the land of the fakers. (I made that up, so don't go searching for it like a quote. unless it is a quote, then I'd be like psychic or something! XD) Chimmy:Yes, but technically, any tornado, fake or not, can be changed into a cyclone! And besides, once we've survived the tornado, we should be able move right on to the hyperfreeze! And I have a plan for that one! Tye: Survivng a hyper-freeze is easy, and I would like to hear your idea when we get to it, but, real tornado or not, if we change it into a cyclone, it'll still be there. Chimmy:Yes, so my solution is when it comes back, RUN LIKE HE**!! And if that doesn't work, I can use my pyroness to turn it into steam! (XD) Tye: Now that is a good idea. Bring the tornado to the water! or the water to the tornado, whichever's easier. (XD) Chimmy:Hm...if I'm right, I should have picked up some things from Shadow...*runs over to tornado, allows self to be sucked up* Chaos...Control! *teleports self and tornado to ocean, tornado becomes cyclone* Now for the easy part! *pyros the cyclone into steam, teleports back to teammates* Yes! It worked! Tye: Yes! *high-fives Chimmy* Hey Chris, what do we do now? Geoff: aww, man, what'd I miss? (XD) Chimmy: Oh, nothing much...just some EPIC PYRONESS!!! *burns down a nearby village* Um...wasn't me! (XD) Tye: Ok, in case we lose, which we won't, but just in case, we're voting out Talon, right? (CONF) Geoff: Ok, I obviously missed something very important, I still have no clue when I got in this alliance! I'm glad to be in it, but I don't know when I got in it. (XD) Chimmy:So...let's move on to the hyperfreeze! Joe: (CONF.) I missed stuff too. Also, if I have any shot at winning this, I'm gonna have to start my own alliance and send everyone else down the drain. One...by...one, they all go down!!! James:Joe,you think youre so cool?Well here`s what I think of you!*grabs joe by his underwear and throws him into tornado* Joe: Oh, so its war is it? Fine! (grabs James and Amy into the tornado) Tye: Ok, 2 things, one, since when was the tornado back? and two, Amy's on your team, dude. Joe: Do I look like I care? Joe: (CONF.) I don't care if they are or not on my team, their all my enemies and their all going down!!! Chimmy:Oh come on, sourpuss! *dances* I'M BLUE! DA BOO DE DA BOO DA!! (XD) (CONF)Tye: I don't think Joe can last much longer if he keeps acting like that. just sayin. Tye: Joe, I don't think you're gonna last very long here if you keep acting like that. Just sayin. (XD) Chimmy:I'VE GOT A BLUE HOUSE WITH A BLUE WINDOW!! Tye: You ready Steve? Steve:Uh-huh Tye: Andy? Andy: Yeah Tye: Mick? Mick:Okay Tye: Alright fellas, let's goooooooo! *Guitar* Tye: Oh, it's been getting so hard, livin' with the things you do to me. Oh, its been getting so strange, I'd like to tell you everything I see. Chimmy:I'M BLUE! DA BOO DE DA BOO DA! DA BOO DE DA BOO DA!!! *gets o___o stares* What? (XD) Tye: Oh there's a man at the back, as a matter of fact, his eyes are as red as the sun, and there's a girl in the corner let no one ignore her 'cuz she thinks she's the passionate one! Chimmy:WOAH, I NEVER MEANT TO BRAG, BUT I'VE GOT HIM WHERE I WANT HIM NOW, WOAH, IT WAS NEVER MY INTENTION TO BRAG, TO STEAL IT ALL AWAY FROM YOU NOW!! (XD) Tye: Oh, yeah, it was like lightning! and everybody was fighting! and the music was soothing! and they all started grooving! Chimmy:A NEVER ENDING DREAM, A DREAM OF YOU!! I BELIEVE I RECIEVED A SIGN OF YOU!! (XD) Tye: And the man at the back said "everyone attack!" and it turned into a ballroom blitz! and the girl in the corner said "boy, I'm warning ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz!" Chimmy: CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M THE ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS YOU! BEEN HERE ALL ALONG, SO WHY CAN'T YOU SEEEEEEE...YOU BELONG WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...(XD) Joe: Tyler, Heather, Harley, Violet. Can I talk to you guys for a moment? Harley: For what? Joe: I have a plan to get me and 4 other people into the Final 5 and I chose you guys. Harley: Sweet. Joe: But first thing I need to tell you guys is that Amy is trying to vote us all off one by one, and your the first to go Harley. Harley: Why? Joe: I don't know why. The point is, we need to get rid of Amy and fast!!! Tye: *pops up behind Joe* Hey, what's shaking? (XD) Amy:*pops up behind Joe* Wait, who's trying to vote us all off one by one? Geoff: *pops up behind Harley* Hey dude. (XD) Chimmy:*pops up behind Amy* I heard that it's you. Is it true? Amy:What? No! Who told you that? Chimmy:I overheard Joe say it. Amy:Joezy...and I thought he was cute...*runs away crying* (XD, GTG) James:You really are mean Joe Tye: Are we all eavesdropping? 'Cuz I know I am. (CONF) Tye: What? Its the other team! It's not like they're gonna convince everyone on my team to vote me off. Geoff: Am I the only one that came here 'cuz I thought it was a party? Tye: Pretty much. Joe: Like you should you talk Amy! I heard you crushing on Chimmy in the confessional. Amy:What? I never even DID a confessional! *cries, runs off far, far away* Joe: Oh really?! Do you know where your standing? (Has Amy look down and pulls a lever, opening a trap door) Tye: Now, supposed-to-be-faithful-to-Joe alliance members. Think about what happens when you get to the final five, if you do make it. Now think about if you are dishonest or unloyal to Joe. This is just like Heather's alliance, people. (CONF)Tye: Doesn't take a mastermind to figure out if someone's making an alliance and even mentions the promise of a final amount, you don't trust them, or else you get a bunch of rules that if you break, you're out. Plus, the "leader" can dispose of you whenever they want! They turn you into a Lindsay! Except you're probably smarter. Chimmy:(CONF) I can't believe what Joe did. I mean, Amy has a crush on him, he accuses her of trying to vote everyone out and crushing on me? That's just wrong, dude. Hm...I wonder who Amy's voting for tonight? James(to his alliance):I think we should keep Joe in so that their team crumbles and we keep winning.Oppose or support? Chimmy:I'm a loyal alliance member, but I have to oppose. If we keep Joe in, who knows what he'll do to us! And even though Amy's on the opposite team, she doesn't deserve torture.... James:Im fine with that,and I accept your opinion Chimmy:Great! Now back to the kareoke! I'M BLUE! DA BOO DE DA BOO DA! DA BOO DEE DA BOO DA!!! James:MY EARS!!! Courtney: ARGGHH!!!! James:Go away Courtney you annoying- Chimmy:Oops...sorry! *moves back 100 feet so they can't hear her as well* I'M BLUE! DA BOO DE DA BOO DA! DA BOO DE DA BOO DA!! Courtney: *kicks James where it hurts* James:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH Amy:*runs back to James* Are you okay? Gwen: Courtney! Courtney: What I didn’t do anything. Trent:Gwen! James:*is crying* Amy:Oh, you poor thing! Courtney did this, didn't she? *gets 0__o stares* What? I never said I wasn't psychic... James:The pain! Trent:Gwen! Courtney: *walks off* Gwen: O-kay Trent:Gwen!*kisses Gwen* Joe: Courtney, can I get you to do something for me? Tye: NEVER! Oh, you weren't talking to me. Oh well. NEVER! Harley: Hey Tye? Who do you like on the show? Trent:*is surprised Harley isnt drunk*You ok?(XD) Chimmy:Um...anybody wanna move onto the hyperfreeze? Tye: Me! Geoff: Sure. Chimmy:Let's go! *while running to hyperfreeze, talks to team* So...anybody wanna hear my plan? But first, I'm gonna need to know some details about the hyperfreeze... Tye: Well, I think we should wait for Chris to start the hyperfreeze, but, sure. What's your plan? Chimmy:Well, in case anything goes wrong....I can use my pyroness to warm us up a bit! Tye: That works... but its a hyper''freeze. if you warm us back up, the frozen Earth will freeze us again. Joe: (talks to his alliance somewhere everyone doesn't hear them) Did you hear what I just heard? Harley: (drunk) I don't wanna feed apples to wolves on Thursdays. Joe: Okay, your drunk. Your really, really drunk. Tye: I sense a disturbance... like someone is trying to scheme, but no one on the other team will believe him! Ok, crazy moment over.(XD) (Sorrel: sorry i didnt edit the last 2 days but i wasnt able to edit here as well (wow a lot) LOL) Challenge over! Say *raises hand* if your not dead or hurt! Be honest, or you will be eliminated automatically! Chimmy:*raises hand* I'm fine! Amy:I'm alive, but I'm definetley hurt... Joe: I'm fine and I should be invincible since Harley and I just came into the competition. Harley: Fine too and Joe's right about the whole invincibility thing. Chris: I don't believe in free invincibility, but since Amy was the only one to do the last picture challenge, the Screaming Editors win! Harley: Hey guys on the Cameras team! I got a deal for you. If you vote Tye or James, I'll take 4 of the biggest allies on my side to the Final 5 with me. Just vote off Tye or James and don't tell this to anyone else. Tyler: Hey, Directors! Vote off Chimmy. It's for the good of the competition. Points '''Killer Cameras' *NONE Screaming Editors *Amy: B+ (Wow, this rules! It's so silly that it's good!) Elimination - Killer Cameras Who's going home this week? Izzy Sorrel Bridgette Talon Courtney Chimmy James Matt Trent Cody Geoff Tye Voting deadline 6PM tomorrow Chris: And now... the gilded marshmallow ceremony. The 'mellows go to... *Izzy *Courtney *James *Matt *Trent *Cody *Geoff *Tye The next 2 go to... *Bridgette *Talon And the final marshmallow goes to... ...Chimmy. Sorry Sorrel, your going home. 2009: A Space Challenge Chris: Welcome to yet another episode of TD:TM! I can't believe that THE Sorrel actually went home last night! Whoa! Chris: Anyway, this week you guys are going to have to find your team's alien and kill it. Who here has seen Alien? Chris: On that note, lets go! First team to kill their alien notify me in my User talk! Tye and Geoff: *raise hands* We're good. (XD epic late) Tye: Oh. New challenge. Chris, do we get any weapons? Chris: Uh, sure. Here's a rubber chicken. Tye: Better than nothing. *Takes chicken* Thanks. Now to find that alien! *Runs in a random direction screaming "FOR NARNIA!" (XD)* Geoff: O_O Chimmy:*grabs her own chicken, runs off in random direction screaming "FOR SHADOW!!!!!"* (XD) Amy:*halfheartedley grabs chicken, walks off in random direction* Tye: WAIT! First, alliance meeting, guys. *Pulls Trent, James, Chimmy, and Geoff somewhere away from everyone* Ok, we need a way to make Joe seem absolutely evil to his team, and have him voted off. Simple right? Then vote Talon off if needed. Chimmy:Hm...since Amy cries pretty easily, we just need him to do something horrid to her in front of his teammates! Tye: Ok! Now back to the alien hunting! Episode/Challenge List